Azymondias/Relationships
Relatives His Parents Azymondias' father was Avizandum, the King of the Dragons. Avizandum never met his son as he died before Azymondias could hatch. However, Avizandum vigilantly guarded his son when he was still an egg while Zubeia was away. When Avizandum struck by the dark magic spell cast upon him by Harrow and Viren, he tried in vain to return to the egg, but the spell caused some of his limbs to break and shatter before finally overtaking him. His petrified and partially broken remains would later be seen by a recently hatched Azymondias, who would look upon it in sadness. Azymondias' mother is Zubeia, the Queen of the Dragons. Azymondias knew his name from birth because his mother always lovingly whispered it to his egg. When Azymonidas returned home, he was devastated to learn that his mother had been unconscious for the last 10 days due to her grief. He unsuccessfully tries to wake Zubeia up by tugging on her mane and using his electric powers. When Zubeia finally awakes, she's overjoyed to see her son alive and well. Allies Ezran Azymondias has the closest relationship with Ezran affectionately given the nickname Zym. While traveling to Xadia, Ezran starts to teach Zym on how to fly and allows him to sleep by his side. The two had become so close that they somehow start to share a telepathic link. When Zym saw how Ezran was saddened about his father's death and need to be alone, he tries to follow him out of worry until being stopped by Bait. After Ezran accepted his duty as king, Zym was sad to see him go but Ezran is proud of how far Zym has come, and that he'll grow to become the new king of dragons. Rayla Ever since Rayla discovered Zym's egg was alive and intact, she become dedicated to returning him to Xadia to avert war and to redeem her parents' desertion of the Dragon Prince. Upon hatching, one of Zym's first actions was to bite off the binding off Rayla's left wrist, thus saving her hand from being severed. Zym felt comfort in Rayla protecting him and coming with him to see his mother and the young dragon seemed to understand her when she spoke of his mother's condition. Callum Callum is determined to see Zym returned to Xadia in the hopes of bringing peace between humans and elves. At one point in their journey, Zym decided to accompany him to a weather vane as the prince of Katolis desperately tried to connect to the Sky Arcanum in the middle of a lightning storm. He soon realized how foolish he was, especially with risking the life of the Dragon Prince. However, a subsequent lightning strike caused Zym to discover his own electric powers.Voyage of the Ruthless During their journey to his home, Zym didn't feel as comfortable with Callum as he did with Ezran but learned to trust him overtime and was happy to see him when escaped from Nyx. Enemies Viren Viren sees Zym as the most powerful weapon in the world and will do anything to kill and use him to weaponize his spells and do whatever he wants with Zym's magic, he also caused and assisted the killing of his father Avizandum and wanted to kill his mother Zubeia. He was nearly close to fully harvest Zym until Rayla pushed him off the edge, killing him. Sol Regem Azymondias fears him for his totalitarian and vengeful personality, at first Rayla tried to avoid him with Callum and Zym but he noticed them, so she tried to convince him to let them pass and lied to him that Callum was an elf, but he knew he was a human, then she tried to convince him that Callum is a good human that saved Zym from being harvested, but Sol Regem smelled dark magic in Callum and started attacking them without any mercy. Rayla and Callum didn't intended to kill him but to immobilize him long enough to run way so they fooled him to get his head stuck on a canyon, Zym taunted him after escaping him. Aaravos Aaravos sided with Viren to assassinate the Dragon Prince by siphoning his powers. Other Nyx Zym became distrusting and rather resentful towards Nyx after being kidnapped by her. References }} Navigation Category:Relationships